Custom:Pro's
Pro's & Con's is a fictional YouTube show hosted by two friends Tom and Brad. It was created by Shiva. Description Pro's & Con's is a gaming show hosted by Tom and Brad, two pro gamers sharing one house. Episodes are uploaded every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday on YouTube, and consist of reviews on fictional or non-fictional LEGO video games. At the conclusion of every episode, friends tell all pros and cons of a game they were reviewing in that episode, and then finally tell if that game is worthy enough to play it. As it was mentioned before, Tom and Brad review only LEGO games, and they can be either fictional or can exist in real life. For example, in one episode Tom and Brad were reviewing really existing LEGO City Undercover, and, in another one, they were reviewing fictional LEGO Assassins: The Video Game. Episodes of the show have very strict schedule, that's why every Tuesday Tom and Brad review modern LEGO games, while each Thursday they play a role-playing board game Dungeons & Bricks and every Sunday is dedicated to really old games, sometimes even 8-bit pixel games. Live streams they do, however, are never scheduled, so they do streams any day they want. Sometimes, Pro's & Con's show has its own guests. Its usual guest, who often appears on the show, is Ed, neighbor of Tom and Brad, and also extreme arcade games lover. At times, there are more guests, even JonTron once appeared in the show. Host Tom Tom is a video game pro. He lives with his friend Brad and they both like playing video games. However, unlike his friend, Tom is more expert in modern games rather than old ones, however that doesn't mean that he doesn't like old games. thumb|Tom It was Tom's idea to start a show on YouTube, when he and Brad moved to their current house. Tom loves playing multiplayer, that's why he often plays online games, while Brad more often prefers to play alone in a single player. However, Tom still wanted to play with Brad, so he did it in local multiplayer. While they were playing together, they both started to make fun of their playing, that's why Tom came up to idea with filming their gaming and uploading it onto YouTube. Brad Brad is even more pro than Tom. More often, he prefers old games and is a true expert in them, knowing their most secrets, cheat codes, combos etc. Brad also likes to find out some new games for himself to play and review, and it could be any kind of video games, from old to new. That's why he agreed with Tom to start a show on their YouTube channel, as he also likes to show others results of his research and give some tips and advices on gaming. left|thumb|Brad Brad, however, not too often and not for anyone shows some game secrets or something like that, as he wants other players to find it themselves. He still, however, provides those who are interested with hints and tips, which are not so obvious at the first time. That's why Brad is considered to be one of the smartest pro gamers ever. Notes *Shiva is a big fan of Pro's & Con's. One of his minifigure variants depicts him with the same shirt as Brad is wearing. *Tom and Brad are two of the world best Dungeons & Bricks players, having characters with highest EXP amount. Category:Customs Category:Custom Movies Category:Custom themes